The Kiss
by ramblingkitten
Summary: Prompt - Emma and Killian kiss through the jail cell bars. Plus if Emma is the one in Jail.


Pairing - Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones x Emma Swan

Rating - K+ maybe T if you squint

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Chapter 1/1 - 2,067 words

Summary - Prompt - Emma & Killian's first kiss through jail cell bars, Plus if Emma is the one in jail.

A/N - Thank you zagabz for the lovely beta'ing and prompt to begin with. Hope ya'll enjoy!

The Kiss

Emma was sitting on the edge of the dock with her feet in the water as she listened to Killian try and explain the different things on the boat, no, _ship (_she was supposed to call it a ship); calling it a boat got her an hour long history lesson on the difference last time. She was enjoying the quiet day off while indulging Henry's repeated pleas to visit the pirate's ship. Even if her day off was forced by David. She didn't see any major harm. Whatever disagreement he had going with Gold wasn't pressing at the moment. She closed her eyes and let the last bit of fading sun soak into her skin. The peace didn't last long though when she heard boot steps behind her.

"Done with the ship lesson already, huh?" she asked without turning around.

"Actually Emma, I'm here because we have a problem." David started, when Emma turned to look at him, he looked so lost and broken that she quickly scrambled to her feet.

"David what is it?" she asked him, immediately terrified something had happened to Snow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the guest had drawn the attention of occupants of the ship. Killian held back Henry, waiting to see what was going on.

"The case that I've been working on, King George's disappearance, I finally got a solid lead yesterday. I've been working on it all night," he told her, his voice eerily calm. Emma nodded her head as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

_'He should be happy if he found a lead that was good, right?'_ she thought to herself.

"The evidence … it all points to you, Emma. I've looked at it every way I can but it's all there," he told her; suddenly Emma was all too familiar with why he looked so nervous. "If I don't take you in to the station just because you're my daughter, you know how everyone will react," he told her as he watched her put her boots back on. Emma looked up to see the unshed tears in his eyes. She gave him a soft smile and stepped closer to him, offering her hands. She had noticed that a few of King George's followers had come with him. They must not have trusted him to go through with it.

"It's okay David, you have to," she told him, her voice betraying her anger with the situation. She didn't understand how this was possible. She had maybe two interactions with the man since she got back to Storybrooke. One of which was him taunting her and her telling him to leave her family alone. David reached forward and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry Emma," he told her again, "I will find out the truth." He slipped the cuffs on her and turned to walk her back to the squad car. As they got off the dock, Henry launched himself out of Killian's arms.

"What are you doing? You can't _arrest_ her!" he pleaded with his grandfather, his eyes wide and fearful. He wrapped his arms tightly around Emma. Killian was there, his hand on Henry's shoulder. He looked up to see the look on David's face and felt deeply for the man he used to only tolerate.

"Henry, I'm sorry but I have to," David told his grandson as he opened the door for Emma.

"Henry, Killian is going to take you to Regina's okay? Everything is fine. We'll find the truth okay? We all know I didn't do it," Emma told him as Killian pulled him off of her into his arms. They all ignored the jeers and comments of the onlookers. Emma kissed Henry's forehead and climbed into the car. She was trying to hold her emotions in until she was alone at the station.

David ruffled Henry's hair before he turned sending a glare towards the on lookers. Nothing had prepared him for having to arrest his little girl. He turned to Killian once more, "Thank you for taking him. Don't let anything happen to him."

"I promise he will be well looked after." He told the father in front of him. At that moment Killian couldn't see the Prince he had heard so much about or the deputy he got to know here. After the car had driven off, Killian took Henry by the hand and they walked to Regina's house.

When they arrived, Regina had already gotten a call from Snow and opened the door when she saw them. "Henry, I'm so sorry!" she said to him, pulling him tight into a hug. He quickly wrenched himself free and ran into his room. Regina let out a small sigh, "Thank you for getting him here. If you hear anything can you let me know so that I can keep Henry updated? I have a feeling if I don't he'll try and go to the station on his own. I don't think Emma wants him to see her like that," she divulged to Killian. He nodded at her.

"Of course, I will talk to David when I get into town, see if there's a way the lad can come visit her without her having to be in the actual cell," he told her. "Have a good evening, milady," he spoke before he turned and left the mayor's home. He had kept his own anger in check. He had been with Emma a majority of her time away from the station and Henry, so this accusation was gnawing at him. He walked with purpose to the sheriff station; he needed to see her again. He wasn't about to lose her after he was finally starting to have her.

When they arrived at the station Snow was waiting for them. She looked even more upset than David did and all Emma could do was smile sadly at her mother. She honestly didn't understand what was going on; but she did know if she had resisted or made a scene it would have made things harder on both her parents. Emma went calmly through the motions of an arrest; she remembered it all despite the time. David opened the cell door for her and she stepped in, unable to even muster a small smile for him. It was wearing on her that this was really happening. Through the whole thing Snow looked like she was getting even more upset as time went on.

"Honestly, I don't know why you are even locking her up. We both know this is impossible." Snow ranted as she glared at her husband. "This evidence can't be real!"

"Snow you think I don't believe that with all my heart? But everything I have points to her," the very worn out deputy tried to reason with her. When she opened up her mouth he spoke again over her, "And if I didn't bring her in here you know what would have happened. All of King George's followers would have gone after her if they found out, and since one of them is who found a piece of evidence, we couldn't have kept it hidden for long. I want her home as much as you do, but we have to do this the right way." He pleaded with her to understand why he was doing it. Even if it went against everything his heart was screaming at him as a father. Everything he knew as a prince from his days back home and as a deputy now he had to. Snow let out a low sigh, her shoulders hunching slightly. She looked over at her daughter and with a sad shake of her head had to leave before she got into a larger fight with her husband. "Snow!" David called after her, stopping before he left.

"Go, she needs you just as much if not more than I do. I'll be fine for a little bit. Calm her down. Maybe by time you get back I'll actually not be so numb," she told him, her voice hollow and her eyes downcast. David walked over and squeezed her hand.

"I'll be back and I'll bring you dinner from Granny. We will find the truth Emma. Good will always win," he told her, longing to kiss her forehead and hug her close, but he settled for softly stroking her cheek. He left her there with only her thoughts as company.

After sitting there for ten minutes trying to figure out how anyone could have evidence to use against her in Spencer's case was beyond her. She was fully frustrated and angry with the situation. She wanted to throw something, but all she had was her jacket and a pillow on the bed. Neither would make a resounding crash to make her feel even remotely better. She put her head in her hands as her shoulders dropped and she lost the battle to keep everything held in.

Killian walked in the station to find her sitting there looking defeated. His heart ached to see her like that. She had looked so carefree at the docks; he wanted to see that smile back on her face. He walked over to the cell, purposefully making noise so that she had plenty of time to prepare herself. When she didn't even look up he got worried.

"Emma, love, please look at me," he pleaded with her as he reached the bars. She slowly lifted her head; her eyes were red rimmed and full of unshed tears. Tear tracks lined her face. "Oh Emma, come here love," he softly commanded her. Emma slowly stood and walked over to the bars, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She didn't know why it felt this horrible to be back in a cell. It wasn't her first time, and she knew that the charges couldn't possibly be true. And yet here she was freaking out. Killian reached through the bars and pulled her closer, his forehead leaning against hers. His left arm wrapped around her as well as he could while his right hand rested softly against her face.

"Emma, I promise you we will figure this out. I will not let them win. You just have to hold on for me okay?" he asked her as his thumb carefully wiped away the tears on her face. "I swear to you I'll get you out of here," he fiercely vowed. She looked so lost, looking up at him.

"How? All the evidence points at me, David is at a loss as to what to do. What is a pirate going to be able to do that he can't?" she asked him, her voice devoid of all hope. She knew things were going too well, she should have suspected something bad was going to happen.

"Because Emma, you taught me that good will always win. And you, my dear, are the embodiment of good," he explained her with a soft smile. His thumb caressed her cheek as he looked in her eyes. "Believe in that. Believe in _me_," he told her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. "I won't let anything happen to you Emma," he confessed to her. Emma finally gave him a small smile, her tears dried up. "I will never let anything happen to you Emma."

With that, he kissed her gently on the lips. For a moment Emma was shocked, not by the kiss but by the gentleness with which it happened. Her one hand fisted into his shirt, the other grasped onto his neck as she kissed him back. This kiss was nothing like she had ever had. It was gentle and soft but full of emotion. He kissed her like she was exactly what he needed to live, taking what he needed but giving back just as much. When breathing finally became an issue they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other. Killian heard the door of the station open. He smiled at Emma and kissed her once more.

"I'll come back soon." he told her, gently releasing her his thumb passing across her lips before he turned and nodded at David as he came in. "David," was all he said as he walked purposefully out of the station. It wasn't until Killian was gone that Emma realized that that had been their first kiss.


End file.
